Over the Hill and Far Far away
by DetrimentalSunshine
Summary: AU non-massacre Getting the entire gang together a few days before Christmas. When they get snowed in, what happens? Sakura bashing


A/n~ HIA! Alrighty, so this is my first work of literature here on this site. I haven't actually posted anything on any other site, but yeah. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I might use in here except for maybe a few Oc's.

(konan pein, hidan, deidara, sasori, Itachi, kisame, tobi, kakuzu, Naruto, Gaara, sakura, ino and Sasuke)

A couple of days stuck in a snow storm

Chapter one

Truth or dare

It was a cold autumn day. Orange, red, and maple color tainted leaves fluttered in the wind that only made the day colder. Yet, for the 14 people sitting inside on the dark carpet of the Uchiha mansion, well, it was rather hot for them.

Sasuke, had complained about being cold, so he turned up the heater to 90 degrees and now it was just to hot. (A/n~ No naughty thoughts you… at least not yet) Now the 14 were sitting on the floor of the living room, talking to each other. You're probably asking who the 14 are, well… We'll start off with our heroes and heroines. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura and Ino, plus the entire Akastuki. (A/n~ No one is dead… This is going to be slightly AU k)

Sasori and Gaara were twitching due to Deidara and Tobi's argument about how the two red-heads looked the same. Sasuke was telling Itachi how he was still going to kill him someday. Sakura and Ino were fangirling over both Uchiha's and arguing about getting which one and which one was better etc. Konan and Pein were being quiet and playing game of gold fish. Kakuzu was betting with Hidan on which one would win and if Hidan lost (which was quiet often) he would let out a string of fowl words causing everyone to look at him as he handed Kakuzu ten dollars. It was at this moment that Naruto who was eating ramen burst through the front door covered in snow.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way from Ichikaru's when it started snowing. Gaara texted me and said to come here, so I did. Dattebyo~" Naruto said before brushing the snow off and taking off his jacket, leaving him in his black tank top and let it flop to the floor with a slop and sat down in a space. "We should play truth or dare," He said suddenly and surprisingly quietly.

"No," Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, and Gaara said at the same time in the same pitch of voice.

"Sure," Pein and Konan snickered before throwing the cards at each other, leaving them there. That sat next to each other next to Naruto as if saying to start the circle. When Pein says yes to something you can't say no, so Itachi and Sasori pouted before sitting down as well. Deidara smiled before next to Sasori. Sasuke saw Itachi sit in the circle, and desperate to be better than him, sat next to Naruto, proclaiming he would be better than him. This caused Ino and Sakura to sit next to him as well, hoping they could get a little action. The rest of the Akatsuki had sat down and this left Gaara as the only one not in the circle. Ino patted the space next to her and he sat down. (An~ There will be Yaoi, but besides, SasuNaru, SasoDie, you need to tell me the couples you want)

"Okay, so the rules are, if you don't answer Truth, then you must do the dare-" Pein started.

"And if you don't do the dare, you must take off a piece of clothing. That only includes shirts, pants, bras, and panties. No accessories," Konan interrupted, her face devious.

"If we are left in our under clothes, that means bras and panties for girls and boxers fr guys, then you're out. No complete stripping please, some of us wouldn't want to see some things," Sasuke groaned.

"Okay." It went agreed.

"I'll start first!" Sakura yelled and pointed to Itachi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare me bitch," Itachi said smoothly.

"I dare you to make out with Sasuke,"

"INCEST!" Ino yelled and high-fived her pink headed friend.

"I'll do it cause I'm better than Itachi! Come on, let's see what you got!" Itachi smirked and stood up walked to his little brother and kissed him… roughly.

In the back round you could hear Naruto whispering to Gaara on how the brothers were probably tonguing.

When the kiss was over, Sasuke was panting and looking shocked, while Itachi looked disgusted. "You got nothing," This caused everyone to start laughing. Itachi spat before sitting down again and drinking a large glass of water Kisame had gotten him. "That was horrible,"

"Itachi you're turn," Kisame said before sitting back down.

"Pein, now that I can say something to make you miserable I will, I dare you make out with the bitch," Itachi said coolly. Pein paled and looked over to Sakura, then to Konan and then back to Itachi. His over shirt flew into the middle of the circle seconds later.

"Kakuzu, I dare you to give me all that money you won from Hidan while watching me and Konan play goldfish,"

"What happened to truth?"

"I killed it, turned it into a puppet and blondie blew it up," Sasori said smirking. Deidara laughed and added. "It was such a lovely bang," Kakuzu let out a cat-like hiss before throwing off his shirt, letting it join Pein's in the middle

"Since Truth has been brutally murdered, this is now a game of dare…" Pein smirked.

"Sasuke," Kakuzu started, "You make out with the pink haired bitch,"

"Do you want my pants too?" Sasuke asked eagerly throwing his shirt in the middle. (A/n~ My favourite part)

"Ow, I'm hurt," Sakura feigned pain.

"Dobe, make out with Gaara,"

"I hear no dare," Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, I dare you to do it,"

"Do… what?"

"Naruto, just kiss me already," Gaara sighed receiving many gasps. Naruto shrugged before doing the dare.

" Sasori, I dare you to kiss Diedara," This got Tobi riled up.

"NO! Sasori can not kiss Dei! Dei is my Dei, you no touchy," Tobi snarled. Sasori shrugged and turned to the blonde, making out with him roughly. Deidara even let a little moan slip by. Tobi looked as if he was going to kill a puppy, feed it to a baby, then eat the baby. The heavy make out session between the two caused an awkward silence to befall over the audience. This was when Itachi coughed and that caused them to break apart, flushed and panting.

"Sorry ~un," Deidara panted while Sasori just smirked.

"Ooookaaaaay, Sasori, you're turn,"

"Well, since no one will make out with the bitch, I'm going to dare her," Everyone besides the blonde and the pinkie paled. "I dare her to kiss Ino,"

This was did without any argument at all, and least say, Ino felt like puking. After the heated kiss Ino ran to the bathroom green-faced and didn't come out till Gaara had stood up and asked to use the bathroom. (A/n~ GaaIno) Ino Stepped out and sat away from Sakura. (A/n~ Sakura isn't my favorite person, but I don't necessarily hate her.) It continued horribly.

"I dare… Sasuke… to strip down to his boxers and dance around in the snow," Sakura said. Sasuke's pants were off. He also said there was no reason because he'd rather be in his boxers and inside than out.

"Hidan, I dare you to blend chocolate sauce, wet cat food (A/n~ The stuff that comes in a can), mustard, and mayonnaise together then drink it all," (A/n~ My friend had this done to her by another friend.) Hidan looked perplexed before disappearing into the kitchen and coming out with a blender of the 'miracle potion' and drank it all, before running to the bathroom that had just been vacated due to Gaara's interest on the dare.

"That was awkward and disgusting," Kakuzu laughed. Everyone laughed with him, besides the normally quiet people. This was when a knock on the door sounded. Naruto jumped up and opened the door.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Kiba yelled holding up packs of beer. Neji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Matsuri, some weird green haired girl and a blonde chick followed in suit of Kiba.

"Who are the two girl's at the end?" Naruto asked, looking them up and down.

"Suzuki, no I am not a car you can ride in," This caused many groans to escape a few of the Akatsuki before they started laughing realizing the pun and her smirk. Her hair was green, short, and she wore glasses over her milk chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Nezumi," The blonde one said, rather monotoned as well.

"Nez-nez, look it's K-Danna!" Suzuki said pointing to Kakuzu. Said ninja looked around and saw the two girls before a friendly smiled appeared on his lips.

"Nez-chan, Suzu-chan! How nice to see you again. How's been the loot?"

"Kick ass. Holy damn we made a fucking lot a fucking cash. I mean FUCK! For fucking real, Jashin is fucking of proud of us!" Said the green haired girl as she bounced up and down on her heals.

"Oh, damn, another one,"

"Another two, actually,"

"How is Hidan-san?"

"Currently in a bathroom throwing up a mixture of cat food, chocolate sauce, mustard and mayonnaise," Kakuzu smirked while the two girls just face-palmed and sat in the circle which was now huge, due to the fact that everyone was sitting in and joining.

Hidan stepped out and without thinking about it, sat next to the green haired girl.

"FUCKING HIDAN-SAN! How was that fucking mixture of fucking shit? How have you fucking been? It's nice to fucking see you again, ass!" (A/n~ That is my character right there)

"Oh, _you're_ here. Well, now that my life is damned to hell and forever after, I will be making my leave," Hidan said, but when he went to open the door, he was instantly covered in snow.

"Uh, guys. I think we're snowed in…" Naruto pointed out.


End file.
